1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting part to rest upon a seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat having a supporting part being formed as an insert part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seats with pads made of cellular materials are widely employed for private use as well as in the modern construction of vehicles. Above all, they are employed for upholstered furniture, but also for rail vehicles and road vehicles as well as in airplanes. Such seats are well known from DE 85 06 816 U, WO 87/06894 A1 and EP 0 190 064 A1 documents. With those seats being designed in such a manner, it is disadvantageous that they do not have any possibility for adapting to a particular user. Furthermore, in the above mentioned documents seats are described which comprise a multilayer structure and by this means mastering various requirements, including for example fire resisting layers, with the seats, cannot be adapted to the interest of a single user.
The invention is based on the object to provide a supporting part and seat respectively, which can be adapted to an outer spatial form and body form of a user, respectively.
The greatest advantage is that one layer of the supporting part is composed of a multiple thermally reversible layer of cellular materials adapting to a pressed spatial shape after heating to a forming temperature and maintaining the shape thereof after a cooling process. Another advantage originates in that the layer after heating thereof resets into its original spatial shape and a new forming operation can be performed.
With this advantageous formation, an optimal support of the user""s body upon a seat is enabled, wherein avoiding of pains due to longer sitting, for example in a motor car, and reduction of bad posture can be obtained.
Another advantage is that the multiple thermally reversible layer of the supporting part and the insert part, respectively, are deposited upon a heating layer enabling the heating layer to be heated to the forming temperature. This heating layer is fed by means of a motor power, which for example can include a standard vehicle battery.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to regulate the temperature of the heating layer by means of a control device, whereby operation below the forming temperature of a thermally reversibly deformable layer is permitted, such that the supporting and insert parts, respectively, can be used as a common seat heating installation.
By placing into a seat, one or more supporting parts and supporting parts, particular user""s requirements can be carried out. These supporting parts thus can also be formed as insert parts, whereby these will be disposed to certain problem zones of the user""s body, and pain-relieving effects can thus be obtained above all with bad posture. This can also be enabled by heating of the insert parts in the area of painful limbs of the user, such that a seat with heating installation being adapted to the contour of the user can be provided.
Other advantageous improvements are described within the claims and can be taken from the detailed description of the figures.